


Sunshine at bay

by osyris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, He is desperate for attention, Lance is turned into a baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osyris/pseuds/osyris
Summary: When the team is on a planet responding to a distress signal, Lance can't help but think it reminds him so much of Earth. Saddened by sudden homesickness, he wanders off near the shore of the purple waters. He's kidnapped by Galran refugee's, who discover he's a paladin of Voltron. In an attempt to cease the formation of Voltron and give the Galran Empire an advantage, they try preforming a spell of black magic discovered by the ancient altean alchemist, Honvera. The goal was to make him useless until they could figure out a way to blackmail him, or find out everything about the team. Instead, he's turned into a baby.





	Sunshine at bay

It started our as a simple mission, to go to a planet and respond to a distress signal. Planet Ulyx, which looked strikingly like Earth. Everything about it made him homesick, even the slightest things. The way the orange grass swayed in the breeze, the way the vines wrapped around the bases of buildings and shrubs.... It gave him memories of life before being a Paladin. He missed it.

"Paladins! Stay focused!" Allura snapped, specifically shouted in Lance's direction. He sheepishly nodded, going back to looking for any place that might potentially hold fugatives. The heat sensors on his guns didn’t detect any sign of life. Coran commed into the Paladin’s headsets, droning on about the conditions of the technology. He was back at the castle, cleaning out the healing pods. 

—

Lance picked up the scent of an ocean breeze, and his heart sank. 

"I'm uhh.... gonna check over here." 

He pointed in the direction of the sweet, nostalgic scent, not waiting for a confirmation from his teamates. He heard a sigh from Hunk, but no arguement was protested. He walked over the brush and continued walking until he met the shore. The water was purple, but Lance was still overjoyed at the sight of actual beach. He'd been so caught up in the breathtaking view, he'd forgotten to check his surroundings and make sure he wasn't being followed. He felt a sturdy grip on his helmet and he let out a strangled yelp, before it was yanked off his head and a rag was tied around his mouth. His vision became blurry with anxiety as panic set in, tears pricking at his eyes like the bitter frost on a cold morning. 

—

He was dragged back to the base where the kidnappers gathered, untying the rag from his mouth. 

"Who are you?” The general demanded, sitting at a table across from the chair he was just thrown into.

"Woah, easy fellas, this is delicate cargo.” He nervously responded, hoping a sense of humor could get him out of this. 

"I’ll ask you one more time." He spoke firmly, making adrenaline pump through his veins.

"For your information, I'm Lance. Part time hero and blue paladin of Voltron." 

Gasps of shock and murmers spread throught the room, and all eyes were directed to the general. A smile crept upon Lance's face.

"See? This was all just a misunderstanding!! We came here to rescue you. Now if you could just—"

"Prove it." 

Lance thought for a moment.

"Give me my helmet and I will." 

He said, smirking at the man who challenged his words. His helmet was given to him and he tapped the button inside to activate the communication. 

"Hey guys! I found the people who sent the distress signal, come–"

"Uh... Lance?" Pidge responded, her voice uneasy.

"Yeah?"

"Is this a joke? Because we've already found the people who sent the distress signal......" 

Lance gulped, realizing the situation. He whispered into the comm, 'help.'

He was tackled by a Galra soilder and chained down to a plank on the wall. 

"Get the ancient spellbook!" The general roared as a book was passed to him by one of the soilders, eager to participate in this twisted ceremonial-esque situation.

He turned a few pages before he found a spell that roughly translated into "Useless spell." The Galran officer said the words out loud towards Lance, and that's all he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one. Updates to pursue.  
> Instagram @Hoeggar  
> Tumblr: @Klance-pdf


End file.
